Solitary Soul
by DareToDream123
Summary: After pursuing a long desired career in medicine, Hanna Swan finds herself back at her original home in Forks, where she has managed to acquire her first job as a doctor, at none other than Forks Hospital. There she meets the peculiar doctor,Carlisle Cullen. But he has a dark secret and an ominous past. Will they find love? Or remain solitary souls? (Carlise/OC) Canon, No Esme
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_**'**_**_I never meant to fall for you but_**

**_I was buried underneath_**

**_And all that I could see was white_**

**_My salvation, my my_**

_**My salvation, my my.'**_

**_Salvation ~ Gabrielle Aplin_**

I had a plan. I had my life planned out for me; planned to the very last detail. Though people saw me as being erratic and sometimes rather impulsive, the part of me that dreamed of my life ahead had prepared for everything - or so I thought. It turns out, that life isn't as predictable as I'd been taught by movies and books as a child; happily ever afters didn't come easily, nothing was simple. Nobody could have predicted that Carlisle would enter my life. Nobody could have predicted that I would not turn out to be just a small town doctor, with a pleasant family, a comfortable home environment and a stable amount of money. That is what I had planned, after all.

I could be angry with Carlisle; for spoiling the plans that I had spent hours working on at a young age. But how could I, when he had brought me the only love I would ever experience? How could I, when really he made me happier than anybody else in the world? Even if, for some inexplicable reason, Carlisle never entered my life, things would have still come down to this. I would still be suffering. I would still be in pain.

The pain lived inside of me, growing and whisking it's way through my brain, tearing me apart as if I was nothing but a cheap rag doll. It had stripped me of me, and wasn't going to stop till there was nothing left. Something I could have never expected - something I could have never planned for. My family weren't prepared. Carlisle wasn't prepared. I, myself, wasn't prepared. So how is it fair? How is it fair, that this happened to me?

" Carlisle..." I shook my head, shaking my eyes, desperately trying to keep them open. " Dr Cullen. You need to tell me where Dr Cullen is right now!" I had never been one to scream. The thing was talking for me.

" Excuse me miss, but do you have an appointment?" My anger only grew - anger at the situation that should have never consumed me in the first place.

" No, but you will pick up that damn phone right now and call him. Tell him, that Hanna Swan is here to see him. Tell him, that it's an emergency," I had never been so afraid in my life. Even after all the unplanned events I had been put through. This was the worst - by far the most unimaginable. I _needed_ him. As much as I hated to admit it to myself, I needed Carlisle Cullen.

" Miss Swan, I think you need to calm down." The woman's sharp tone had begun to annoy me, but I forced myself to calm down, forcing down the thing inside me that told me to scream at her.

" I'm sorry, but please. I need him right now. It's an _emergency._" I stressed hard on the word, hoping to get my point across to the woman without projecting what had happened to the whole world. " He'll be angry if he discovers that I was here and you refused to call him."

This seemed to convince the woman fully. Typical, yet another woman who sought Carlisle Cullen's approval. Why was it, that only now, it annoyed me that other woman liked him? What the hell was wrong was me? I'm not the jealous type and I never will be.

" Dr Cullen... Yes, I have a patient here to see you, she claims that it's an emergency." The woman avoided my angered eyes as she spoke down the phone. " Yes, I've tried telling her... Oh, I forgot to mention her name, it's Hanna Swan." As soon as my name was mentioned, the phone call had ended. " Dr Cullen is on his way."

" Thank God." I heaved a deep sigh of relief, stepping away from the desk and focusing my eyes on the staircase, where I knew for certain he would arrive. I quickly regretted the movement, as a wave of dizziness overcame me and the whole place looked as if it was spinning. Food that I had eaten earlier rose up in my throat slightly and my head felt like it was about to explode, much more painful than usual.

Carlisle arrived, looking slightly disheveled and confused, unlike his normal state of presence. In an instant, his eyes were locked on me, worriedly watching as I gripped onto the very edge of the desk, holding myself steady on the ground.

" Hanna..." His voice was low and musical in my ear, he'd arrived at my side within seconds. " Hanna, what's happened?"

" I'm sorry I never told you... I lied, I was angry..." A single tear slipped down my cheek and Carlisle quickly wiped it away with his thumb.

" Hanna what are you talking about?" Carlisle brushed away my thick, chestnut brown hair away from my face. His cool hand oddly did nothing to sooth the pain.

" My bag, it will tell you everything..." My eyes were going droopy and my body was falling limp. As soon as I stumbled, Carlisle threw his arms around me, easily carrying my wait, while he watched what was happening to me with pain-stricken eyes. " I love you..."

" Hanna, I need you to stay away for me, keep talking to me," Carlisle ordered in a slightly panicked tone, while indicating something towards a nurse.

" Say it back... Please, just once more..." Fear had latched onto me and more tears spilled as I struggled to avoid the darkness that had been consuming me for too long now.

Carlisle looked down at me, his expression was filled with nothing but terror and pain. " I love you, Hanna. I always have and I always will. I need you to stay with me now, I need you to stay awake!"

" Even if you don't mean it... I'll die thinking that you do..." The corners of my lips curved up into a slight smile before my body gave way to the impending darkness.

* * *

><p>Thank you to everyone for taking the time to read this! I hope you have enjoyed the prologue and I hope it's left an air of mystery to what is actually going to happen to Hanna later in the story.<p>

Anyway, this is my new Carlisle Cullen love story and I hope you will all continue to read and hopefully enjoy it :) It will be amazing if you could leave a review and tell me how you found this first chapter of the story and it will be even greater if you heart it :D

There will be an update either tomorrow or Monday and since I have a few chapters already pre-written, I will hopefully be updating about twice a week for now, but that may always change :)

Thank you,  
>DareToDream<p> 


	2. Home

**_Chapter 1 - Home_**

" I need the truth now Bella, why are you really coming with me?" Hanna asked my silent sister, who sat beside her on the moving plane. 2 hours had passed since they had flew out from Phoenix, meaning they were only half an hour or so away from Seattle.

" I love Forks," Bella lied with a shrug, not daring to look into her sisters eyes. Rolling her eyes, Hanna let out a sarcastic chuckle. Bella had been an awful liar for as long as she could remember, just like their dad - Charlie Swan.

It had been a few years since Hanna had seen her dad and she'd found that she'd really missed him. With the large amount of work load at Med school, it had been hard for Hanna to keep in touch with everyone. In fact, this was the first time since last summer that Hanna had spent more than two days with Bella. However, unlike Bella, Hanna had formed a close relationship with her father at an early age, and had been much more affected by Renee and Charlie's divorce - she had been 6 when Renee moved with her and a 1 year old Bella over to Phoenix. Hanna spent every summer with Charlie, as she shared an odd liking for Forks. Though Bella had always disliked Forks, Bella did come with her a few times, but was always closer with their mother.

" Ha, now that is the worse lie you have ever told," Hanna shook her head at Bella. For the majority of the plane journey, Hanna had been listening to music on her Ipod and had been reading a fictional medical book. It wasn't until now that she had decided to try and get some answers from Bella.

It had been Hanna, after all, that had decided to acquire a job at the hospital in Forks, rather than Jacksonville, where Renee and her husband Phil would be temporarily moving. Strangely, Bella had decided to come with her, instead of going with Renee to see whether Phil would gain a permanent job in Jacksonville. Hanna couldn't get her head round why Bella had chosen to do this.

" I-I just..." Words seemed to get caught in Bella's mouth as she closed the book she was reading.

" Don't lie to me again Bella," Hanna teasingly warned. " Come on... Mom's not here anymore, I won't tell her the real reason if you don't want me too and I won't tell Dad either."

" I just wanted Mom to go enjoy herself, rather than having to stay at home with me... I felt guilty about it," Bella admitted and Hanna sighed.

" Why didn't you just go with them? Isn't sun and seas what you like?" Hanna asked.

" Then I'd miss you too much. We haven't spent much time together ever since you went off to Med school," Bella said, shrugging.

" Awh, Bells!" A smile formed on Hanna's face as she wrapped her arms around Bella, pulling her into a hug. Bella groaned in annoyance. " How sweet of you!"

" Get off, Han," Bella grumbled, pulling away from the sisterly hug.

" Fine, fine," Hanna pulled back and rolled her eyes again. " You're so grumpy," she teased.

" Am not!" Bella retorted halfheartedly while re-opening her book.

" Are too," Hanna said. " Now, don't mind me. I'll just entertain myself by listening to Ed Sheeran instead of teasing you,"

Bella didn't reply to this, so Hanna placed her headphones in her ears again and began to listen to Ed Sheeran's most recent album 'X'. Luckily, she had managed to win the fight with Bella to get the window seat, so she leaned against the window, and watched the clouds drifting by, consumed by Ed Sheeran's beautiful voice.

* * *

><p>" Dad!" Hanna exclaimed as she and Bella spotted Charlie Swan at the entrance to the airport. Dropping her duffel bag and small suitcase, Hanna flung her arms around her Dad's neck and pulled him into a tight hug. Though Charlie seemed a little surprised at first, he soon wrapped his arms around his daughter. " I've missed you."<p>

" I've missed you too, Han." Charlie replied, a small smile forming on his face as he pulled away from Hanna. A smile formed on Hanna's face in return as she picked up her dropped luggage. Bella and Charlie's reunion was much more awkward, and consisted of a small one armed hug and a brief conversation.

Bella and Charlie had always had a strained relationship since they were so alike; shy, quietly smart, stubborn, slightly awkward at times and not very good at displaying their feelings. Hanna, however, was slightly more like Renee, but still had similarities to Charlie; she was intelligent, stubborn but much more outgoing, energetic and even sometimes a little erratic. Though Hanna did tone down her lively spirit that majority of the time, when she let it free, it consumed her.

Bella didn't seem best pleased about the fact that both she and Hanna had to ride to Forks in the Police Cruiser. Taking advantage of Bella's annoyance, Hanna quickly stole the second front seat, forcing Bella to sit in the back.

" How have you been, dad? Is work going okay?" Hanna asked politely, as neither Bella nor Charlie spoke.

" Your old man's okay, Han. Works fine, nothing much has happened since you visited last summer. Same old, same old." Charlie answered. " Look at you though, you passed Med school... and at such a young age." Charlie had some how managed to change the conversation around quickly so it wasn't about him anymore, this annoyed Hanna slightly.

" All my hard work's paid off. I can finally follow my dream," Hanna smiled proudly.

" You always did want to be a doctor." Charlie mumbled. " How are you, Bells?"

" I'm good." Bella replied, not really knowing what to say. Again, Hanna rolled her eyes at the awkwardness of her sister.

" Bella and I are trying to save up for a car. We're sharing for once," Hanna chuckled to herself, attempting to make conversation. She always hated awkward situations.

" Your hair looks longer, Bella." Charlie commented. Hiding her grimace, Hanna internally groaned at Charlie's attempt at a compliment. Why was it that he and Bella had such a strained relationship, when Hanna's relationship with him was rock solid?

" I've cut it since the last time I saw you," Bella shrugged nonchalantly. Again, I groaned internally. This was going to be a long journey...

* * *

><p>Just as I thought, the journey was long and tiring, in a way. Mentally tiring. I'd spent practically the whole hour from Seattle to Forks trying to make the conversation between us all last for longer than 2 minutes. My attempts had been futile. Bella was too stubborn to accept that she might actually like it here before. Charlie was too nervous around his own daughter. It was probably best if Hanna just let them sort things out on their own, rather than trying to fix them.<p>

" Home sweet home," Hanna sighed as she stepped out of the car, breathing in the small town air. For the majority of her life she'd lived in big, bustling cities; no peace, quite, serenity. Places like Forks were perfect in Hanna's eyes. This was her home. Not Phoenix. Not Jacksonville. Not San Francisco - where she attended the University of California. Forks.

Cheerfully, Hanna bounded up to the house, placing her luggage on the floor and picking out her keys, unlocking the door with ease. Ever she had left this house at the age of 6, Hanna had missed it. She'd tried so hard to hide this around her mom, as she knew it had been a very hard decision for her. But Hanna and her mom had always been on different wave lengths and they'd always fought about Forks and Charlie during Hanna's teenage years.

As if she had never left, Hanna brightly walked up the staircase a metre or two away from the front door, and turned right to her bedroom. There were 3 bedrooms altogether in the humble house but only one bathroom. Unlike Bella's room - which Charlie had probably had to redecorate before Bella came - Hanna's room was fully decorated, with everything she had picked out from last Summer. Ever since Hanna had began her medicine degree, she'd known she didn't want to be a big time doctor or surgeon. She wanted a small town life; reasonable pay and unhurried lifestyle.

" Everything's still the way you left it, but I had a computer set up in here like you asked for... for your medical research." Her dad's voice surprised her, but Hanna turned to smile at him. Hanna's compact room consisted of a small double bed with lilac bed sheets, a wooden bookcase in the right corner, a desk, lamp,computer,desk chair and the wardrobe she'd had since birth.

" Thanks Dad, for everything. I promise as soon as I have enough money, I'll get my own house down here and I'll be out of your way." I promised.

" You're not in my way, Han... I like having you here." Charlie's smile seemed forced, but Hanna was grateful for it anyway. It was rare Charlie displayed his true emotions, so the times he did were unique and important to Hanna.

Once Charlie had left her room, Hanna began unpacking straight away, knowing Bella was in the room next door doing the exact same thing. However, she was soon interrupted by a knock at the door downstairs. Both Hanna and Bella dropped what they were doing and headed downstairs to greet whoever it was.

" Bella, Hanna, you both remember Billy and Jacob Black?" Charlie asked, stepping outside to see Billy, who was now sadly in a wheelchair. Hanna had spent lots of time down at La Push beach last summer, and she'd ever had a relationship with someone down there. She remembered Jacob well, whereas he and Bella hadn't seen each other in years.

" Hey Jacob, hey Billy." Hanna greeted them both brightly.

" Hey Hanna, Bella." Billy nodded at the two sisters and Jacob grinned before hugging both Hanna and Bella.

" How have you both been?" Hanna asked politely.

" Very good, ." Hanna chuckled at Billy and smiled brightly. " I'm glad you're both finally here, Charlie hasn't shut up about you both since you told him you were coming."

" Keep exaggerating and I'll wheel you down the hill," Charlie warned playfully.

" Not before I ram you in the ankles." Billy teasingly rolled his wheelchairs forward and the two best friends pretended to fake fight. Both Hanna and Jacob both rolled their eyes at them both while Bella smiled at them.

" Are they always like this?" Bella asked, chuckling slightly.

" It's getting worse with old age," Jacob replied, his eyes never leaving Bella. Even though Jacob and Hanna knew each other well, there was too big an age difference between them to really become good friends or even begin a relationship. After all, Hanna was 22, soon to be 23 and Jacob was only 15. Hanna had always been better friends with the Black sisters - Rebekah and Rachel. Sadly, though, they had both moved away. Maybe Jacob and Bella could get together...Hanna mused to herself.

" So what do you girls think to your home coming gift?" Charlie asked, patting the red Chevy truck now parked up on the driveway. Hanna's eyes widened and Bella's breath hitched in her throat.

" No way." Bella spoke out loud in disbelief.

" That truck is for us?" Hanna beamed in delight, a large grin growing on her face.

" Just bought it off Billy here," Charlie informed us.

" I totally rebuilt the engine-" Jacob began, but Bella cut him off.

" It's perfect!" Bella exclaimed. Finally, she seamed happy with something in Forks. Maybe she would enjoy it here as much as Hanna was going to afterall... 


	3. Dr Carlisle Cullen

_**Chapter 2 - Dr Carlisle Cullen**_

The next morning, Hanna awoke with a groan, fumbling around to turn off her alarm without opening her eyes. Unfortunately, since it was her first night here, she wasn't practiced enough to know exactly where the snooze button is, meaning that she had to open her eyes, or else continue listening to the dreadful beeping noise. Groaning again, Hanna rubbed her eyes as she sat up in her bead, squinting at the bright light that streamed through her windows - she'd forgotten to close the curtains last night. Though Hanna had never been a morning person, her mood soon brightened as she realised it was her first ever day as a doctor._Dr Swan._

After showering, dressing into clothes - that she knew she'd been changing out of to change into the hospital uniform - and using some make up, Hanna hurried down the stairs to grab her usual green apple for breakfast. Bella was already downstairs and waiting for Hanna and Charlie had left a note on the counter, wishing her luck and explaining that he'd had to go into work early.

" You ready to go to school?" Hanna asked, studying Bella carefully and seeing that she was extremely nervous.

" You ready to go to the Hospital?" Bella asked, thinking the exact same thing about her sister. They were both incredibly anxious.

" As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go save some lives," Hanna encouraged herself along, grabbing her house and car keys and heading out of the door, a slight bounce in her step. She always became bouncy when she was nervous. The two sisters climbed into their new truck and instantly turned on the heating - it was freezing outside, a typical, overcast Forks day.

The journey to Forks high school was silent but comfortable, and the radio was turned on to full blast. It was only a 10 minute drive to Forks high school and Hanna watched worriedly as Bella paled even more than usual, as Hanna parked in the school parking lot.

" You'll be fine. Smile and be yourself." Hanna reassured her sister carefully.

" You too," Bella forced a smile to her face before opening the door and climbing out. " See you tonight, Han."

" Bye Bella," Hanna replied, watching as Bella shakily headed up towards the school front entrance. With a deep, anxious sigh, Hanna started the car yet again and pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards her new workplace. Her first ever job.

* * *

><p>Again, the drive didn't take as long as Hanna had hoped. She'd gotten so use to California and it's large span of area, that she'd forgotten that everything in Forks was a few miles radius at most. Since her nerves were at a dangerous height, Hanna had hoped that a long car journey would calm them down. This, however, didn't happen, and by the time she reached the front doors of the small hospital, her heart was beating hard and speedily against her chest.<p>

" Hi. I'm Hanna Swan, a new doctor here. I was told to come to reception and ask for Dr. Cullen?" At first the woman at reception looked bored and tired, but she perked up a little as 's name was mentioned. It confused Hanna but she brushed it off.

" Oh yes... Welcome , I'll just call Dr Cullen-" The woman began but she was suddenly cut off by a soft, musical tone that caused tingles to run through Hanna's body.

" There is no need, Miss Pryton." nodded towards the receptionist, who instantly blushed a tomato red. Frowning, Hanna watched as Miss Pryton's eyes latched themself onto . That's when Hanna saw him.

" , it's a pleasure to meet you." Hanna's breath caught in her throat and she found herself gaping at the man in front of her - correction, Greek God in front of her. As a smile grew on Dr Cullen's face, Hanna blinked and tried to draw her eyes away from how mesmerizing it was. Hanna didn't think she'd ever met a man as breathtaking; his features were angular and beyond perfect, his blonde hair was swept back to perfection, his teeth were a glistening white. He was faultless.

" ... it's a, ah... pleasure to meet you too," Hanna forced a bright smile to her face and shook Dr Cullen's outstretched hand. _Cold. _Gasping at the meeting of their hands, Hanna was shocked to feel how cold his hands were yet there were warm tingles running straight up her arms. She couldn't really believe what was happening.

" Please, call me Carlisle," There it was again, his beautiful smile. Hanna blushed a little as his eyes bored in hers and she quickly looked away, following Carlisle as he lead her towards the staircase up.

" In that case, you can call me Hanna," Hanna forced a smile yet again as she hastily followed Carlisle up the stairs, trying to keep her eyes off of his face so she wouldn't look like a drooling fool.

" I hope you're going to like it here, Hanna. For today you will be working along side me. I will show you around, assign you some patients and we can sort out shifts. I'll also take you to meet the two other doctors who work here," Carlisle explained as Hanna studied her surroundings. The staircase was compact and very claustrophobic, meaning that Hanna had to walk very closely to Carlisle. It made her even more anxious and when there arms brushed, yet again, she felt that strange surge of tingles run through her body.

" That... ah, that sounds great," Hanna replied, scolding herself internally as she stuttered her words. If she was going to be like this all day then it was going to be very embarrassing. _I am a fully accomplished doctor who will not be affected by Carlisle's young, very hot body and charming smile. _" There's only two floors?"

" You sound surprised. Were you not expecting such a small hospital?" Carlisle asked, his eyes set on her face. For some reason, he seemed quite curious and his locked gaze made Hanna blush a little.

" I was... It's just I've literally just moved from San Francisco, to Phoenix, to here... The hospitals there are so big and... scary, I guess. This is actually nice," Hanna explained, feeling obliged to be truthful.

" You've only seen the staircase and reception, and you already find the hospital better than the modern ones in the cities?" Carlisle chuckled at her hasty opinion.

" Call it a gut feeling. I've always preferred Forks over big cities, Hospitals are no exception," Hanna shrugged as Carlisle went to open the door, gesturing for her to pass through before him. For what felt like the hundredth time, Hanna blushed at the small, gentlemanly gesture.

* * *

><p>" Wow... I've, um, always wanted one of these," Hanna stated, trying to sound casual rather than awkward. Her cheeks reddened after she spoke this, as she felt stupid for saying such a thing.<p>

" You've always wanted to be a doctor?" Carlisle asked politely, studying Hanna again. Once Hanna had gotten changed into the correct uniform - blue shirt, black trousers and a white doctors jacket with the name Dr Swan on it - Carlisle had began to lead her down to the private rooms, where she would be meeting some of the more long term patients.

" A childhood dream," Hanna said, smiling up at him. Big mistake. Though what made Hanna curious was that his eyes were a strange topaz colour, different to any colour she'd ever seen before... Finding her eyes dazed by his flawless face, Hanna had to force herself to look away and concentrate on where she was going.

" This is your first job, then?" Carlisle questioned further.

" Yeah, I just finished Med school," Hanna nodded.

" You must be a very intelligent woman, Hanna," Carlisle stated, causing Hanna to blush yet again.

" Thank you. But please don't tell me you're one of those people who thinks young doctors are too inexperience to know anything?" Hanna desperately hoped she didn't feel this way, as she really wanted Carlisle to like her. He seemed kind, gentlemanly and for some reason Hanna sought his approval, even though they'd just met.

" No, Hanna. I am most definitely not rude like that," Carlisle responded almost straight away, as if Hanna's question was so absurd. " Though do you mind me asking how old you are?"

" I'm 22, almost 23." Hanna thought it to be important that she was almost older. It was clear that Carlisle, though, was very young himself, probably only a year or two older than her.

" I started my medical career around the same age. I understand how... angering it must be for you when you are undermined," Carlisle looked ahead. It was like he was recalling a past recollection; he'd probably been told he was too young to be a doctor many a time.

" Very." Hanna nodded in agreement. " Who is the first patient I'm seeing today?"

" The woman's name is Andrea Waters. She fell down the stairs at home and managed to break her leg. She's already been through the operation needed to fix the bone back in place, so all we need to do now is a standard check up. Are you ready?" Hanna caught sight of his topaz eyes again and curiosity bubbled within her, but she quickly hid it away.

" I'm more than ready," Hanna nodded, more confidently this time. Since she had spent more than an hour with Carlisle, she was growing use to being around his God-like presence, meaning she wasn't as affected by it as before. Finally, she was acting a bit more normally.

* * *

><p>" I hate seeing patients like that," Hanna shook her head, slightly affected by the 5th patient she'd seen today. The man's name had been Kevin McCarthy and he was suffering from a severe case of Alzheimers.<p>

" The families are more difficult, usually they're inconsolable since there's nothing we could do. I won't hand over that patient if you do not want them?" Carlisle suggested, looking rather concerned by Hanna's troubled expression.

" Is that okay? I don't want to be demanding things..." Hanna said. It was very sweet of Carlisle to be concerned and she found it kind of him that he offered to keep that patient.

" It's not a problem, Hanna," Carlisle shook his head and his hand twitched at his side. " May I ask what it troubling you?"

Hanna blinked up at him and, again, suddenly felt obliged to tell the truth. " My Grandma... We were close and I think it was a few months after my parents divorced that she, uh... She passed away from Alzeihmers."

" I'm very sorry to hear that, Hanna," Carlisle frowned sadly at the story. Hanna noticed his hand twitching by his side and wondered whether he was holding back from comforting her. Pushing that thought away, Hanna forced a smile to her face.

" It's fine, it was years ago. I just hate seeing people suffering from Alzeihmers... It's heartbreaking," Carlisle seemed to slow down a little as he turned to study Hanna yet again. This time, topaz and chocolate brown eyes locked in a simple gaze last lasted but a few moments. Cheeks reddening, Hanna coughed awkwardly and turned sharply. She hadn't realised that the corner indent of a wall was a few centimeters away from her, meaning that her sharp turn caused her to scrape her leg against the wall and began to fall. Hanna hissed in pain.

" Are you alright?" Carlisle asked, catching both Hanna's arm before she tumbled to the floor.

" Oh God, that wasn't embarrassing," Hanna shook her head in disbelief, turning a tomato red.

" We'll pretend like it never happened, after we see what you've done to your leg," Carlisle chuckled. Leading Hanna to sit on the low windowsill at the opposite side of the very open corridor, Hanna's lower back tingled as Carlisle placed his hand there, softly guiding her forward. Upon sitting down, Hanna rolled up her trousers and shook her head in disbelief as she spotted the small, but bleeding cut on her leg.

" Dammit," Hanna muttered and Carlisle chuckled.

" Do you want a band aid for that?" Carlisle teased, chuckling at her embarrassed expression.

" I'm sure I'll survive with out one," A smile formed on Hanna's face as she looked over at a laughing Carlisle. He seemed to be about to say something before he was interrupted.

" Carlisle," The musical tone sounded familiar but much more velvety this time. Looking up, Hanna saw the perfect tousled bronze hair of a teenage boy who looked like he could be on the cover of Vogue - just like Carlisle. Where they related?

" Edward, what are you doing here?" Carlisle turned to Edward, who had stopped right beside Carlisle, not paying any attention at all to Hanna. That was until Edward seemed to take a deep breath and his eyes snapped wide open, while they moved to look at the cut on Hanna's leg. Edward's whole body tensed. Frowning in confusion, Hanna watched the strange boy and almost cowered away as his black eyed, predator gaze locked on her.

" Hi... I'm Dr Hanna Swan..." Hanna slowly introduced herself rather nervously.

" Edward." Carlisle voice seemed to break Edward out of his trance and Carlisle stepped in front of Hanna, blocking her from view. This meant that Hanna could see none of what was happening. " What is it that you want, son?" Though Carlisle's voice showed hints of anger, it also seemed calming. _Son. Carlisle has a son!? Surely he can't be old enough to have a teenage son..._

" It can wait till later." Edward's voice seemed strange as he spoke and, before Hanna knew it, he had disappeared and Hanna and Carlisle were alone again.

" That's your son?" Hanna asked, smiling and trying not to show how confused she was.

" Adopted son. I have 5 adopted teenagers... All of which I treated at various hospitals when they were younger," Carlisle nodded, awaiting a shocked reaction from Hanna. Surprisingly, she remained neutral about the topic.

" That's very sweet of you Carlisle, to take them in like that. It must have been difficult with 5?" Hanna responded.

" Not as difficult as you might think... They're all very polite teenagers. I've never really had much trouble with them,"

" Was everything okay with Edward? He seemed a little... angry about something," Hanna asked cautiously, knowing Carlisle knew something that she didn't. Edward's glare had been so... animal like. It was confusing and rather scary.

" Edward becomes anxious at the sight of blood, he was heading to my office but he obviously found us here. His fear is to do with his past at hospitals," Carlisle replied smoothly, helping Hanna up onto her feet before leading her down the corridor. " Now let's go see our next patient," 


	4. Animal Attack

**_Chapter 3 - Doctors_**

" Soooo... How was your day at school? Did you meet any nice boys?" Hanna teased as Bella climbed into, looking quite flustered.

" Fine, thanks... How about you?" Bella asked politely, avoiding Hanna's eyes and instead staring out of the window. For some reason, Bella seemed oddly quiet - as if she was isolating herself away from Hanna or worrying over something she didn't want to share.

" Avoiding the question yet again, Bells. But yes, actually I've had a great day. I've met an extremely nice co worker who happens to look like a Greek God," Hanna explained with a small chuckle, images of both Carlisle and Edward forming in her mind. Both of them were inhumanly beautiful.

" Is that Doctor Cullen by any chance?" Bella's head snapped to look at Hanna as soon as she mentioned the word 'Greek God'. It's like it had awakened something inside of her - broken her away from the deep depths of her thoughts.

" Let me guess, his adoptive kids go to your school and they all look like Greek Gods?" Hanna asked, a frown forming on her face. Surely they couldn't all look so similar yet so different like Edward and Carlisle. Surely it wasn't possible...

" Pretty much." Bella nodded. She seemed just as confused as Hanna did.

" There's something different about that family..." Hanna muttered to herself, feeling the need for answers. How she felt about the whole situation wasn't natural; she'd known Carlisle for little under a day, yet she felt like she wanted to know everything about him. It was a strange, quite incomprehensible feeling, that had slowly become stronger the longer she spent with him. In many ways, it frightened her. The biggest question that stuck in her mind, though, was why was Edward so angry with her?

* * *

><p>A week and a half passed by, and things only seemed to become stranger. A few days ago Bella had told Hanna the story about what had happened when she met Edward; it sounded so similar to the time that Hanna herself had met him - <em>too <em>similar to be normal. Though Hanna acted perfectly normal and friendly around Carlisle, she still wanted answers, but was too afraid to ask. It wasn't any of her business, and though Hanna and Carlisle were becoming friends fairly quickly, it still felt rude for her to ask.

Today, she was dressed in her usual hospital uniform. Ever since she had started working there, she'd paid more attention towards her looks than usual. Hanna's hair had always been naturally brunette and wavy - very similar to Bella's. Using this to her advantage, she knew put her hair up in a bun every night so it was readily curled in the morning. Also, she used a little more make up. Despite all this, she still lacked in the good looking area. Or so she believed... She'd always had an average sized body and Bella had always been the thinnest out of them both. Luckily for Bella, she got her height from Charlie, where as Hanna only stood at a height of 5'3, 4 whole inches smaller than Bella. Though she'd quickly gotten use to everyone being taller than her, Hanna felt as if it made her look more vulnerable to others, even though anybody who knew the two sisters, would tell you that physically and probably mentally, Hanna was stronger.

After dropping off Bella at school, Hanna drove back towards the hospital, following her now everyday routine. Driving at a comfortable 40, Hanna sang along cheerfully to the music playing from the radio and tried to steal her thoughts away from the mysterious Carlisle Cullen. The Cullen family had been the topic of her and Bella's conversations for a while now, and Hanna found it strange that after Edward had met her and Bella, he suddenly disappeared. Both Hanna and Bella had agreed that Hanna would ask about Edward's whereabouts today - this was mostly down to Bella's constant nagging about the whole situation she had with Edward.

Suddenly, there was a small bang that caused Hanna to jump. Eyes widening, she watched in anger as smoke began to rise from the bonnet of her car and all the power in the engine just seemed to die out. It was drizzling outside and Hanna was not in the mood for getting wet. But after parking up at the side of the road, Hanna climbed out and lifted open the bonnet. Smoke instantly rose up into her face and Hanna began to cough, stepping away from the car. With a deep angered sigh, she pulled out her phone and began scanning her contacts, hoping to God that she had Jacob Blacks number on her phone.

Snap. Hanna's heard turned towards the tall, intimidating mass of tree next to her. She could have sworn that she'd heard footsteps - a person. Scanning her eyes over the parts of the woods she could see, she took a step forward as she spotted something at the very corner of her eyes. Climbing up the small hill, she took her first few steps into the woods and headed over towards where she could see something.

Snap. Hanna spun around. The sound this time came from behind. She could only just see her car. Not wanting to wonder to far into the woods, Hanna approached what she made out to be a person on the floor. Her footsteps quickened as she spotted a hand covered by the thick grass that covered the floor of the forest. Blood. Death. A person. Hanna screamed, taking a few hurried steps away. Her shrill, ear splitting cry echoed through the woods as tears formed in her eyes and began streaming down her cheeks.

" Hanna?" _Carlisle. _Hanna turned as she heard his voice. As soon as Carlisle spotted the tears streaming down Hanna's face, he grew concerned and took a few steps closer towards her. " Hanna, are you alright?"

" D-Dead... Look." Hanna stuttered the words through her now continuous cries and pointed backwards, towards the body only a few meters away from her. Carlisle looked stunned and horrified at her words, and instantly brushed past her, crouching down next to the body on the floor. Watching him, Hanna tensed as Carlisle checked the man's pulse and let out a deep sigh.

" Animal attack," Carlisle muttered to himself, only just loud enough for Hanna to hear. Pulling out his phone, Carlisle dialed in a number and spoke," Yes, the police. My names Carlisle Cullen and myself and Hanna Swan have just located a dead body at the side of the woods. It looks to me as if his death was caused by an animal attack. We are just a few miles down the main road from town."

Still horrified by what she'd just seen, Hanna ran her hands through her hair and gripped it tightly while stumbling over her own feet and having to lean against a tree for balance. Carlisle watched worriedly as she looked as if she had just seen a ghost.

" Thank you. Please tell Chief Swan that I will make sure that Hanna is safely taken to the hospital to be checked out," Carlisle mentioned down the phone, before shutting it off. " Hanna, I need you to tell me what happened to you?"

" M-My car... It broke down at the side of the road... I-I... I was going to call Jacob to come collect my car then I was going to walk down to the hospital. But... But then I heard something... I swear it was a person, but it must have been the animal," Hanna explained through tears. It confused her to why Carlisle very noticeably tensed as he heard about her hearing something.

" So you went to see what it was and found the body?" Carlisle completed the story for her and took a few steps towards her.

Hanna nodded in reply.

" Are you okay?" Carlisle asked, very clearly concerned. However, as Hanna began to nod in reply, her cries only increased. What shocked Hanna most was Carlisle's next move. With his arms outstretched, Carlisle took Hanna into his arms and embraced her in a hug, rubbing her back comfortingly. " Everything's going to be okay."

" I know... I know..." Hanna whispered. At first, the hug felt slightly awkward, but it soon molded into something completely different. Tingles ran through Hanna's body and she found herself feeling oddly safe and protected. Even though Carlisle felt strangely cold, Hanna's whole body seemed alight. With her head leaned against Carlisle's rock solid chest, Hanna and Carlisle stood in their embrace for a few moments, neither of them speaking.

" I think it's time we go." Carlisle suggested, pulling away slightly from Hanna with a contemplative expression. " Our shift starts in a few minutes, but I suggest you take it easy."

After seeing Hanna nod in reply, Carlisle placed a hand on Hanna's lower back and lead her towards his black Mercedes S55 MG. Hanna was not surprised at Carlisle's gentlemanly gestures, as he always seemed to her as if he had been well brought up; he spoke properly, wore expensive clothes and drove fancy cars. Attempting to wipe the tears away and now feeling rather embarrassed, Hanna climbed into the car as Carlisle opened the door for her.

" Wait... I need to call Jacob and ask him if he can fix my car," Hanna suddenly remembered, speaking more confidently now. Though she was still shaken up by what had happened, she was regaining some of her will power.

" There's no need. My son, Emmett, is excellent at fixing cars. I'll ask if to drive down here after school and fix it for you," Carlisle responded, beginning the rest of the journey to the hospital.

" I don't want to put him or you through any hassle. Honestly, Jacob really won't mind driving up here. I'm sure Emmett won't want to spend his time fixing my truck," Hanna shook her head, her heart warming at Carlisle's kind gestures. This was the first time that he'd shown this much affection towards her; it only made her like him even more and become more curious. Hanna was scared that her feelings for him were developing too much. But there was no denying now that she felt some sort of connection to him...

" You're not putting him through any hassle, Hanna. He loves fixing cars. It's the least we can do for you after what you've just been through." Carlisle said, glancing at her worriedly.

" As long as that's fine with Emmett, then that's great. Thank you." Hanna smiled at Carlisle as he turned his eyes back towards the road, a smile too growing on his face. Throughout the week and half she'd been in Forks, she'd constantly fought to stop being affected by Carlisle and embarrassing herself so much. It had become easier, but she still found herself mesmerized by him at times. _If only I was good enough for a man like him..._ " Can I ask how you found me? Because your timing was pretty remarkable."

" I was on my way to work when I saw your car parked up at the side of the road. When I saw the smoke, I realized that your truck had broken down and that you probably needed a lift, so I parked my car in front..." Carlisle paused and his hands suddenly tightened around the steering wheel. " That's when I heard you scream."

Hanna watched carefully as a frown seemed to form on Carlisle's face as he fell silent, his eyes concentrating hard on the road ahead. " Thank you, Carlisle... I don't know what I would have done if I'd have been alone through that..."

Carlisle nodded in reply as he turned into the hospital parking lot, parking in his allocated space at the very left of the car park. Once the car had fully come to a stop and he'd switched off the engine, Carlisle turned to Hanna. " Are you sure you're okay?"

" I'm fine now, thanks." Hanna smiled at his concern.

Hesitating for a second, Carlisle seemed to contemplate something. " Do you want to go for coffee with me after work tonight?" Carlisle asked smoothly, his honey coloured eyes turning to meet Hanna's brown ones.

A small, inaudible gasp left Hanna's lips as she heard this, and her cheeks flamed red." T-That would be great," Hanna stuttered out, blinking rapidly as she was caught of guard by the question. When a smile formed on Carlisle's face at her answer, Hanna found herself smiling brightly in return, her heart beating rapidly against her chest. Tingles surged through her body again, and that's when she realized it. _I'm going on a date with Carlisle Cullen. The Greek God. _


	5. Suspicions

**_Chapter 4 - Suspicions _**

The day seemed to drag by and still Hanna couldn't get the image of the dead, blood mangled body from her mind. Though, what did help, was the fact that she knew that tonight was she was going out with Carlisle. It hadn't been confirmed that it was a real date, but things seemed to be heading towards that way. All day, Hanna found that her heart warmed whenever she was around Carlisle and that she found it harder to concentrate. She also felt strangely safer around him; earlier in the woods she had felt more protected than she had ever felt in her life, even though that animal that had killed the nameless man could have very easily just appeared out of nowhere.

It was close towards the end of the day and Hanna felt quite drained from the work load. Since she had tried so hard to pull her thoughts away from the events of the morning, Hanna had buried herself in work all day, not giving herself a single free moment. Today, she had decided to cover the emergency department on the first floor of the hospital. There she had treated either very minor injuries or people who felt unwell. Hanna had hoped that there would have been more patients to treat, but it had just turned 16:55 and the only thing she could do now was wait for the person covering part of the night shift.

" I don't believe we've met before. Are you Dr Hanna Swan by any chance?" A fairly handsome - but nothing compared to Carlisle - man entered through the double doors into the emergency room. The man had dark brown, almost black wavy hair and ivory coloured skin and his build was quite muscular. As soon as he had spotted Hanna his piercing blue eyes had locked on her and hadn't moved away.

" Yes actually. Are you the doctor taking over in here?" Hanna asked, smiling politely at the man. Though she felt intimidated by the man, she stood her ground and refused to react to his powerful stare.

A smirk grew on the man's face. " A pretty name to suit a pretty face. My name's Dr. Trankton, but you can call me Oliver." After speaking, Oliver winked, causing Hanna to hold back a frown.

" Um, okay. It's great to meet you." Hanna replied, not quite knowing what to say to Oliver's forwardness. Still, though, she stood her ground and acted strong. Was Oliver purposely trying to intimidate her?

" I've been waiting to meet you, Hanna. You and your sister, Isabella, have been the talk of the town for weeks. I was expecting you to be older, been a doctor an all." Hanna fumed on the inside as she heard Oliver say this. Like she had told Carlisle when she had first met him, she hated been undermined. From now on, she knew she was going to dislike Oliver.

Hanna forced a polite smile to her face, " Nope. I guess I'm just smart. Now if you excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

A hand grabbed Hanna's arm as she turned to leave. " So soon? At least keep me company for a little while, it gets lonely in here through the night. I'd like to get to know you more Hanna."

Hanna was about to reply again before a new figure came through the door. As soon as Hanna saw Carlisle striding across the room towards them, she let out a sigh of relief. At least now she wasn't alone with such a forward man. " Dr Trankton. Are you the doctor taking over Hanna's shift?"

Oliver rolled his eyes as he heard Carlisle's voice. " Yes I am, Dr Cullen. What is it that you want?" Hanna looked between Carlisle and Oliver as they both stood facing each other, both of them being forcibly polite. Hanna could have sworn she spotted Carlisle glare at the hand Oliver had on her, but as soon as she saw it, it was gone.

" We've had a call from Seattle saying that we have a few emergency patients coming in, since there wards are full." Carlisle explained politely, taking a quick glance at a watchful Hanna.

" Great. Is that everything?" Oliver smirked at Carlisle, widening his stance a little as if to show that he wasn't intimidated. Hanna had to hold back a chuckle.

" Yes," Carlisle nodded. " Are you ready to leave, Hanna?" As soon as Carlisle's attention was on Hanna and vise versa, it was as if Oliver was no longer there.

" I am," Hanna nodded and walked forward, shaking away Oliver's touch. As soon as Hanna had taken a step forward, Carlisle's arm moved around her and his hand touched her lower back, leading her towards the door.

" I hope to meet you again soon, Hanna." Oliver called as they both left, his eyes following Hanna as she walked out. Not speaking a word, Hanna turned her head and forced herself to return a smile, before heading out of the doors with Carlisle by her side. As soon as she was no longer within Oliver's presence, Hanna's body eased and she felt instantly relaxed again.

" The only other doctor in the hospital is a woman named Freya Digwell. I'm sure you too will be friends," Carlisle suddenly spoke up, after neither them had spoke a word.

" Hopefully I'll like her better than Dr. Trankton," Hanna said and Carlisle chuckled knowingly at her response. Excitement was already bubbling within Hanna as she thought about the night ahead, and then it hit her. The time where she had hoped to be friends with Carlisle Cullen had ended. Hanna believed she knew him enough now to want to be more than friends. After all, they had been talking constantly since Hanna had first arrived here and Carlisle really did seem just too good a man to be true...

* * *

><p>" What would you like, Hanna?" Carlisle asked Hanna as they both stepped into the local coffee shop. The place was half empty and none of the faces sat around looked familiar to Hanna, though a few seemed to be surprised at Carlisle's appearance.<p>

" I'll just have a skinny Decaf Latte please," Hanna answered and Carlisle nodded, stepping up to the counter and telling the waitress what they both wanted. The waitress seemed flustered as Carlisle spoke to her in his melodic voice and Hanna had to hold back a giggle. She felt sorry for the poor, young girl as she knew exactly how it felt to be in the presence of Carlisle Cullen. " How much is it?" Hanna asked, stepping up to the counter with Carlisle and pulling out her purse.

" Put your purse away, Hanna, I'm paying." Carlisle ordered with a small chuckle. As if the thought of Hanna paying was a joke to him.

" You've got to at least let me do something for you... After all, I should be paying your son for fixing my car." Hanna stated in a matter of fact tone.

Carlisle chuckled again and shook his head." It would be rude of me not to. After all, it was I who invited you in the first place."

" Look, I know you probably have money growing on trees, but I can afford to pay for us both, you know." Hanna bit her tongue as she realized that she'd sounded rude. Carlisle seemed a little taken aback by her words at first, but quickly recovered. " Sorry, that was rude of me. I didn't mean it like that,"

" If I made you feel as if I thought you need charity money, then that comment was well deserved. But I do hope you are not intimidated by the money I have... Because if you are, then I'm sorry, Hanna, but money truly does mean nothing to me." Carlisle explained softly, sounding strangely worried.

" The words just slipped out... Sorry Carlisle, I didn't mean to make you bring up something that really isn't necessary. What you earn and what you have is your business, and it was rude of me to intrude."

" It's perfectly fine, Hanna." Carlisle reassured her, flashing her a brief smile that caused her heart to melt. " Now why don't you go and take a seat while I bring the drinks over?"

Nodding in reply, Hanna headed over to a two-seated table at the very far corner of the cafe by the large window. Hanna had always had a strange obsession with window seats, but the only reason she could think why as she loved watching things drift by; it calmed her, in a way. Since the cafe was fairly quiet, the table Hanna was sat at was fairly secluded, meaning her and Carlisle's conversation would be unheard by the gossipers of Forks. Hanna definitely did not want her father hearing about her love life from people around town.

" One skinny decaf latte," Hanna looked up as Carlisle placed the coffee cup in front of her, before taking the seat opposite. In front of him, Carlisle only had a small, ordinary coffee, compared to Hanna's medium sized cup. Not wanting to bring up money again, though, Hanna brushed it off. " How have you found life in Forks so far then, Hanna? I've been meaning to ask,"

" Better than I could have imagined actually." Hanna replied, taking a quick sip of her coffee. Part of that answer was down to Carlisle, but Hanna made sure not to mention this. " I've been wanting to move back to Forks for years now. Ever since I went to university, I knew the life that I wanted for myself here..."

" And what is it that you want here, Hanna?" Carlisle's eyes were so focused on Hanna it was like she was only thing in the world at the moment. The thought of that caused tingles to surge through Hanna.

" An unhurried, quiet life..." Hanna said, looking down for a moment.

" It seems there more to this reason?" Hanna looked up as Carlisle said this, surprised by his words. Was she that easy to read? " Sorry, I don't mean to pry. I'd just like to get to know you more, Hanna." Carlisle said after Hanna remained silent for a few moments.

" No, it's okay... I was just lost in thought for a moment," Hanna blushed slightly, causing a brief smile to flash across Carlisle's features. " I guess it's because I've always been moving around a lot. After my mom moved me and Bella down to Phoenix, my life changed. Instead of living in a quiet town, I was living in a bustling city. I hated it in Phoenix when I was younger and I always begged my mom to take me back to Forks. She only let me come down here during the summer, so I could see my dad, Charlie. I've always felt that I have such a rushed lifestyle, so after I got my medical degree, I knew that all I wanted was peace and quiet."

Carlisle nodded understandingly at her explanation. " I feel the exact same way. Me and my family have only lived here in Forks for a few years, but I already know I want to spend a long time here. The only other place that comes close to being as like-able as Forks, is up in Alaska for me," Carlisle responded.

" Alaska? I've always wanted to visit there..." Hanna said. " Then again, I want to visit a lot of places,"

" Where else would you like to visit?" Carlisle questioned curiously.

" England is the main place I want to go to," Hanna answered. " Everything just seems so cultural there... and the countryside there fascinates me,"

" I was actually born in England,"

" Really?" Hanna sounded surprised. " Why is it that you moved to America?"

Carlisle seemed to hesitate for a moment, his eyes drifting to look out the window, as if recalling something. " I loved England, but I was fascinated by the US. Me and my father never had a strong relationship. He was a priest and wanted me to become one too, but I knew I wanted to be a doctor. I wanted to help people. So I moved away as soon as I was old enough and I followed my dreams,"

" Wow, that takes a lot of courage." Hanna nodded in appreciation. She definitely admired Carlisle for sacrificing so much for his dreams. " Do you still speak with your father?"

" No." Carlisle's reply was instant and dominant, causing Hanna to believe that Carlisle's relationship was his father was much more complicated than he'd explained. " I haven't spoken to him in a very long time. I miss him, though."

" Your relationship with your father seems similar to my relationship with my mother... I miss her, but I've always liked it here better with Charlie. We've always been two very different people,"

" Why is that, if you don't mind me asking?" Carlisle's curiosity pleased Hanna, as it was nice to know that he actually cared enough to get to know her.

" I...I guess I've always blamed her, in a way. I love my mom, but I was heartbroken when she moved me and Bella to Phoenix, away from my dad. It was my mom who wanted to move away since she's always been an explorer and she hates small towns, since she gets bored very easily. Charlie's reason to stay was always more understandable to me... I've always been closer to my dad,"

" Does your sister feel the same way?" Carlisle asked.

" No. In fact she feel the opposite," Hanna replied. " But she can't remember our parents divorce, she was too young... Speaking of my sister, she's been nagging me to ask you where Edward is,"

Carlisle hesitated but his expression remained the same. " Edward is visiting our distant family in Alaska, he will be back in a few days." Hanna could sense the finality of Carlisle's tone as he completed this sentence; she knew that Carlisle hadn't explained the whole story.

" Bella tells me that he was very distant with her... I know this is stupid to ask, but has he mentioned anything... untoward about her? Bella's never been one to take people not liking her well," Hanna's eyes narrowed as she studied Carlisle's expression slowly. However, Carlisle seemed to know what she was doing, as nothing about his demeanor changed and he seemed unaffected by the question. Instead of hesitating or turning confused like Hanna had thought he would, Carlisle smiled.

" Edward hasn't spoke a word about her. I highly doubt that he dislikes her after one meeting though," Carlisle said. " Anyway, I think we best be going, I'm sure your father will be worried after the events of this morning,"

" God, is that the time." Looking down at her watch, Hanna's eyes widened as she saw that it was reaching 7:30 and she still had work to do tonight before going to sleep. She and Carlisle had been speaking non stop for close to 2 hours and neither of them had managed to properly keep track of the time.

" It seems we were lost in conversation," Carlisle smiled while standing up from his seat. Placing a hand on her lower back - a small habit that Carlisle had seemed to pick up - he guided her out of the cafe and to the car.

The journey home was filled with constant chatter as they asked more questions about each other. These questions weren't nearly as personal, however, as they soon molded into the typical chat that happened every day between them. When Carlisle pulled up next to her house, Hanna was surprised to see her car parked up on the driveway - she'd completely forgot about it after this morning.

" How-?" Hanna turned to Carlisle, clearly confused.

Carlisle chuckled. " I hope you don't mind, but it seems you forgot that you were supposed to pick up your sister from school. Emmett stopped by the hospital to pick up your keys to fix the car and drove it down to Forks High for Bella to drive home herself,"

" I forgot my own sister..." Hanna shook her head, feeling slightly embarrassed again." Thank you. I feel like you've done practically everything for me today,"

" I don't mind," Carlisle replied. Hanna only now noticed that she and Carlisle were only inches apart from each other, and that Carlisle's hand was very close to touching hers. Eyes widening slightly, Hanna attempted to steady her breathing as silence fell in the car, and both Hanna and Carlisle's eyes locked together. Being so close to Carlisle was so overwhelming, meaning that her heart had picked up to an unnatural rate and her breathing was rather shaky. Just as Hanna thought that Carlisle was going to kiss her, he moved his lips to the side and let them skim across her cheek.

" I-I'm sorry," Hanna stuttered, clearly embarrassed by what had just happened. What hurt more though, was that Carlisle turned away and then refused to meet her eyes. " I had a great time... I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow," And with that, Hanna hurried from the car without a backwards glance, feeling nothing but embarrassment after what she had thought had been a perfect night.


	6. Ignored

**_Chapter 5 - Ignored_**

He was ignoring her. That was the blatant truth that Hanna had only just managed to realize it, even though it had been over a week and a few days since their pleasant 'date', that had somehow ended badly. Hanna had felt rather lonely with him ignoring her at work, and she couldn't fully understand why. The only time he ever spoke to her anymore was when it was absolutely necessary; work related. Other than that, it seemed like he was avoiding her at all costs. What was the most annoying aspect of this, however, was that Oliver Trankton had begun speaking to her a lot more. Suddenly, after not meeting him until a week or so after she'd first moved her, he now seemed to just appear everywhere she was. Oliver was much too forward for Hanna's liking. In fact, Hanna believed that he was close to actually asking her out somewhere, as he had been attempting to flirt with her all week. In an attempt to gain Carlisle's attention, Hanna had even begun flirting back when Carlisle was around, but this gained no reaction from him at all. Another failed attempt at gaining any attention whatsoever from him.

The weather was cold outside today; freezing, in fact. Somehow the temperature had dramatically dropped over night and ice had formed on the ground, creating a 'Bella special' safety hazard. As soon as Bella had stepped out of the house, she was on the floor, having slipped over. While Charlie had helped her up worriedly and also informed us about our new grip tires, Hanna laughed at Bella's typical clumsiness.

" He just keeps saying how we shouldn't be friends... yet he keeps talking to me and asking me personal questions, as if he wants to know me and wants to be friends," Bella explained. After setting off, Hanna had made sure to turn the car heating up to full but, sadly, the heating device was as ancient as the car, meaning it helped very little as Hanna drove carefully down the icy road. Yet again, Bella and Hanna were having their daily conversation about the Cullen family.

" At least Edward's talking to you now... I haven't had a normal conversation with Carlisle for ages. I'm beginning to think he hates me now, but I don't know what I've done!" Hanna complained, clearly frustrated by the whole situation. " Great. I'm making it sound like it's the end of the world when it's a guy ignoring me!"

" I understand, Hanna." Bella nodded, glancing at her sister sympathetically. " Even if Carlisle strangely doesn't like you anymore, he should have at least been polite enough to explain that he just wants to be friends,"

" Exactly!" Hanna exclaimed her annoyance. " I just wish I knew what's wrong with that family Bella... There's just something different, it's weird."

" Well we're no closer to finding out this week than we were last week. I'm sure that's not going to change today," Bella grabbed her bag from the floor of the car as Hanna pulled up at the side of school.

" I'm might just confront him... Like you said you were going to do to Edward. At least then he'll have to speak to me," Hanna muttered while Bella opened the car door.

" Good look, Hanna." Bella smiled before turning her back and heading up towards the school entrance, not giving Hanna a chance to reply. However, Hanna had now made up her mind on exactly what she was going to do; confront Carlisle, demand to know what she did wrong that night. Everything had been going so well until he'd looked as if he was about to kiss her, so how could that have been her fault? Or did he just decide in an instant that he didn't like her? Whatever it was, Hanna wanted the answer and she was going to get it today, no matter what.

* * *

><p>Half the day had passed and Hanna hadn't had a spare moment all day. Patient after patient had seemed to need treatment and, though she had traveled practically every inch of the hospital, she'd seen no sign of Carlisle whatsoever throughout her time at the hospital so far. Since she hadn't yet seen him, the thought of confronting him had dimmed down a little in her mind and she had even convinced herself out of it a little. Was it rude of her to demand an answer that was his own business? Why did she even care that Carlisle acted as if she was no longer there?<p>

Walking down the corridor to grab a coffee before she saw her next patient, Hanna found herself lost in her debating thoughts yet again. Just as she was about to give up on the whole idea of demanding answers, Hanna spotted Carlisle as she rounded the corner and headed down the next corridor. It was now or never.

" Dr Cullen!" Without full thinking things through, Hanna called out his formal name. There was nobody else in the corridor, meaning that she knew Carlisle had definitely heard her. He paused in his tracks before he reached the doors at the end of the corridor and seemed to debate whether to turn around or not.

" Dr Swan," Carlisle finally turned as Hanna reached him at the end of the corridor. As soon as there eyes met, Hanna froze for a moment and her mind blanked on what to say. In response to her silence, Carlisle smiled kindly, but this seemed to break Hanna from her trance rather than drag her deeper into it.

" No." Hanna began, hints of anger laced in her voice. " Don't smile at me like that as if nothing is wrong. Don't put on this fake polite act you've been giving me for almost 2 weeks now!"

" Hanna..." Carlisle sighed. " What's wrong?"

" What's wrong? _What's wrong!?" _This comment only raised Hanna's frustration and her voice raised to a tone higher than what would be classed as normal. " You've been ignoring me constantly, pretending like I don't exist! Ever since you took me out that night after work! What did I do Carlisle!? What did I do to make you suddenly hate me so much!?" Hanna demanded angrily.

" I don't hate you Hanna," Guilt seemed to spread across Carlisle's features as he heard this and he moves his eyes away from her, glancing out of one of the large windows that were layered down the corridor.

" Well it sure looks like you do!" Hanna stated, attempting to calm her fuming down. " Look, you're allowed to dislike me. I don't mind if you do, I can be an unlikable person. But what annoys me is when people convince me that they do like me as a friend, or maybe even more than that and then they suddenly begin ignoring me, with no explanation whatsoever. I think I deserve an explanation, _Dr Cullen._" Hanna emphasised the formality at the end of that sentence.

" I don't dislike you, Hanna." Carlisle sighed again as he brought his eyes back to meet hers. " Yes, you deserve an explanation. You deserve much more than that... But-"

" How did I know there was going to be a but," Hanna muttered, avoiding Carlisle's guilty eyes as she continued to fume internally.

" I can't give one to you, Hanna. It's... personal... Too personal for me to share so soon... I'm sorry if I've been untoward with you this past week, but I think it may be easier if we weren't friends," Carlisle suggested, awaiting her reaction.

" You know that's exactly what Edward's been telling Bella constantly. Why is it that you're now saying the same?" Hanna's eyes narrowed suspiciously. " When I first met you, Carlisle, I thought you were a gentleman...I thought you were better than this! Do you even realise how much you've hurt my feelings?"

" I'm sorry, Hanna. I wish there was something I could do... My aim was never to hurt you. In fact my aim was the opposite of that and that's the problem." Carlisle's voice was so angelic as he spoke that, in ordinary circumstances, Hanna's heart would have melted in affection. " I want thing to be different, but it's not possible, Hanna." A large from formed on Carlisle's face as he watched Hanna regretfully.

"If only you could have realised sooner, maybe then you might not have hurt my feelings because of this bullshit." Hanna was about to storm off in anger before she heard a nurse shouting her down the corridor.

" Dr. Cullen! Dr. Swan! There's an emergency coming in and you'll both be needed." The nurse sounded oddly worried, even though there were always a constant flow of emergencies at the hospital. Hanna turned her attention to the nurse, but couldn't shake off the feeling of Carlisle's presence behind her.

" What's the emergency?" Hanna asked, curious to why the nurse looked so anxious.

" The chief's daughter... Your sister... She's been hit by a car in the school parking lot."

In that very moment, Hanna felt all the blood drain from her body and she fell into an icy cold depth, shocked and unable to comprehend what was happening. _Bella._

" Hanna?" She stumbled back, feeling light headed and sleepy. Bella... She could be dead. She could suffer from permanent damage... Hanna might not have a sister anymore... It was only this morning that Hanna was laughing at Bella's clumsiness. Had it been that that caused the accident? Guilt flooded through her and those were the very thoughts consumed her as cold hands clutched onto her arms before she could fall. " Hanna I need you to talk to me..."

" What if-" Hanna began frantically, her eyes glazing over with concern and worry for her sister. It seemed that all the anger and frustration she had felt against Carlisle had melted away as if it had never been there, now she sought his comfort; the protection and warmth that his arms provided. The same way they had provided it that day when she found the body - it seemed like a lifetime ago now.

" No," Carlisle quickly interrupted her, lightly spinning her around so that she was now facing him. Just by looking into his calm, honey eyes, Hanna was lot in a somewhat trance, and a numbing calmness seemed to spread through her a little. " Don't think of the worst, Hanna. We would have been informed if her injuries were fatal, as emergency equipment would need to be prepared,"

" But-" Hanna began again, shaking her head as Carlisle moved his hands up from her arms to her shoulders. It was as if he wanted to cup her face with his hands but couldn't bring himself to do it. This, again, distracted Hanna from the worry for her sister.

" Your sister will be fine Hanna," Carlisle promised, his alluring eyes glowing with sincerity. " I promise."

Hanna nodded, her mind blank of all the fury she had felt towards Carlisle mere minutes ago. Unlike before, Carlisle didn't place his hand on her lower back as he lead her down to the emergency room. This disappointed Hanna a little, but she had bigger things to worry about - _much _bigger things. _Bella_. _Clumsy but loveable Bella. What would Hanna do without her?_

" Bella!" A deep sigh of relief rushed through Hanna as she spotted her sister, at the very end bed of the emergency room, looking healthy and somewhat alive. While Hanna rushed over, Carlisle followed quickly behind, shadowing her footsteps.

" Hanna, I'm fine." Bella told her sister, sounding rather stubborn and even slightly angry. Her eyes avoided Hanna as she said this and instead looked at something behind her. That's when Hanna noticed Edward's presence. " _I'm fine." _Bella reassured Hanna again.

" It seems you've been in quite an accident, Bella." Carlisle commented, picking up Bella's charts before Hanna even had the chance. Crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance, Hanna stood to the side and studied Edward, who had his eyes latched onto Bella. " I'm Dr Cullen and I hope you don't mind if I do a quick check up on you?"

" Go ahead," Bella responded grumpily. " Then maybe everyone will finally believe that I'm fine,"

Switching her attention back to Bella for a moment, Hanna looked over her sister and checked for any sign of fatal injuries. Luckily, and to Hanna's great relief, Bella didn't even seem to have a scratch that marked her body.

" Edward, it's good to see you again. Did you see what happened?" Hanna spoke to Edward politely and his eyes hardly wavered from Bella as heard her. It was strange how he watched her like a hawke, as if he was concerned, yet the last time Bella had mentioned him, she had only explained how he seemed to hate her.

" Edward saved me." Bella interrupted quickly, as Carlisle checked her vitals. " He knocked me out of the way before the van could hit me. He got over to me so fast."

Hanna's attention snapped over to Edward as Bella said this, and she concentrated on his reaction with slightly narrower eyes.

" It sounds like you were very lucky,"

Hanna scoffed at Carlisle's response, wondering why he wasn't praising his son for completing such a heroic act. " Or, that Edwards a hero. I think I owe you a thank you, for saving my sister."

Edward nodded, his expression remaining impassive. " Bella hit her head quite hard," And with that, Edward left without a backwards turn, practically storming out of the emergency ward.

" Well that was abrupt," Hanna commented to Carlise and Bella with slightly widened eyes.

Smirking up at her sister, Bella locked eyes with Hanna, giving the indication that Edward was always like this. This happened while Carlisle ignored the two of them, seemingly lost in deep thought as he came to the end of their examination.

" Bella!" Bella groaned as their Father came rushing through the door, his eyes wide with panic and worry for his daughter.

" Dad, I'm fine. I promise, I'm _fine._" Bella emphasived hard on the word fine as Charlie came at a standstill at her bed side.

" Chief Swan," Carlisle nodded in Charlie's direction as he wrote Bella's results down on her chart.

" Hey Dad," Hanna greeted her father. Charlie let out a deep sigh of relief when he saw that both his daughters were okay and alive.

" You two are like trouble magnets, first it's you, Han, now Bella. You're both going to give me a heart attack," Charlie shook his head as Hanna chuckled at him.

" Sorry Dad, but we're both fine. I promise this will be the end of Bella's time in the hospital. Sadly, I can't say the same for me," A smile grew on Charlie's face and Hanna was happy that she'd said something right, that seemed to cheer him up.

" You seem perfectly fine Bella, but I'm going to give you some light pain medication since you hurt your head. If you feel any headache, experience dizziness, come straight back to the hospital and we'll check you out, thought I'm sure Hanna here will take good care of you if you need medical attention," Carlisle spoke fluently and softly, his voice sounding like it always did - an artistic piece of music, written by someone like Mozart or Beethoven.

" Thank you, Dr Cullen. Now, can you tell me where the kid is who was in the car?" Charlie asked before Carlisle could leave. Bella let out another groan of annoyance while Hanna tried to catch Carlisle's attention, but failed miserably.

There he goes, back to ignoring her all over again.


End file.
